Furdinand
is a Rank A, Earth-attribute Classic Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Furdinand evolves from Furgus starting at level 28. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology He's a literal living black wig. He has pale pink eyes with black pupils and a cowlick at the center of its head. Furdinand likes hair and thus he seeks to propagate on anyone he comes across. He doesn't rain and water, as its dampness cancels out his powers. In the English dub of the anime, his speech and personality are seemingly based on the cartoon character Droopy Dog, even quoting the character's "that makes me mad" catchphrase at the end of his debut episode. Furdinand can make hair grow in size and thickness, with the end result often being very luxurious hairstyles. However, rain dampens his power, reducing his size, and washing off the excess hair of his targets. His power can also be lent to metal compatible objects, such as InaUsa's rocket, for shock absorption purposes. Furdinand enjoys the effect of his power, but humans find it annoying. In EP085, Hailey Anne and Usapyon went to the zoo in order to help them build their rocket. Hailey Anne enjoyed the long hair his ability granted, using it to swing between trees and lasso Usapyon hapless. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Furdinand appears in EP054, having caused the locals of Springdale to spontaneously grow huge amounts of hair. Nate identifies Furdinand, but each time he tries summoning a Yo-kai to deal with Furdinand, Furdinand gives the Yo-kai a new hairstyle which it becomes enamored with. But Furdinand ends up being defeated when a passing rain shower washes away the extra hair off everyone and weakens his powers. Then Nate convinces Furdinand to affect Yo-kai since Yo-kai only seem to enjoy his effects, then Furdinand gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal. Unfortunately, a local barber gets Furdinand and uses him as a mop. Yo-kai Watch 2 Evolve Furgus. Can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a PurpleCoin. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist |60|-|Single enemy}} |80|Earth|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai gets overly fluffy. SPD goes way down.}} }}|270|-|All allies and enemies|Furdinand blows himself up, damaging all enemies and allies.}} }}||-|6 = Returns all negative Inspiriting attacks.}} Soul Etymology *"Furdinand" is a combination of the name "Ferdinand" and "fur". *"Foliculio" is a combination of "Folículo" (Follicle) and the name "Julio" (Julius). Origin Trivia * In the English dub, Furdinand is voiced by Joey D'Auria in the style of Bill Thompson, whose distinctive style is best known from characters such as Wallace Wimple from Fibber McGee and Molly ''and MGM cartoon character Droopy. * So far Furdinand's the only Yo-kai whose pre-evolution has an Attack with higher power than his own. * Even though he never appeared in the movie, Furdinand's name was still seen. He was probably confused for Furgus since he appeared in the movie. * Furdinand's Skill name has a misspelling, it's missing the "r". In other languages * Japanese: ふさふさん ''Fusafusan * Korean: 더부룩털 Deoburukteol * Spanish: Foliculio * Italian: Pelovunque * German: Haartwig * Portuguese (Brazil): Pelúcio * French: Poil-émile de:Haartwig Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Classic Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Rice Balls Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai